


Glimmer

by Sasassy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasassy/pseuds/Sasassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji never grew out of his habit of sitting in high places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> H-hello, long time no see.  
> Here, have some fluff that's turns one year old very soon. I thought I could start posting my (mostly shitty) fanfic corpses that only collect dust on my hard drive, if I'm too blocked to write something worthwhile.

Renji never grew out of his habit of sitting in high places. Whenever he needed to get distance from something, he’d scale the closest building to him and sit on the roof, staring over the vast expanse of Tokyo. He felt calm doing this, strangely grounded despite being up so high.

Sometimes Uta joined him up there, sitting silently next to his friend. Renji wasn’t too fond of talking in those kind of moments and Uta respected that. He could keep his mouth shut for a few minutes if it made the other ghoul happy. And Uta wanted him to be happy.

  
It was one of those days, when Renji felt restless and upset but wasn’t quite sure what exactly was bugging him. So he ran off as soon as his shift at Anteiku was over and searched for the next high-rise. There weren’t as many in the 20th as there were in the 4th, so he had to walk quite a distance. He didn’t mind though, walking helped his troubled mind too. He wasn’t familiar with the 20th yet since he moved only a few weeks earlier. It took him quite some time to find a building that suited him and the sun was already starting to go down by the time he reached the roof. He sat down on the edge of the building, dangling his legs in the air. He liked the feeling of solid concrete beneath him and the sharp wind pulling at his hair and clothes while staring down at the distant ground. It felt exhilarating.

  
“So you still do that, Raven?”  
  


Renji startled a bit but not enough to lose his balance or go into a fighting stance.  
He knew that voice. There was no need to fight.  
“You said it yourself, I like high places,” he shrugged, without turning around. 

He didn’t need to look to know that Uta had a small smile on his lips and slowly approached him now, as if Renji was a shy cat. And maybe he was.

  
It took several long moments for the other to reach the edge and then sit down next to Renji, a good distance between them. Uta knew better than to crowd his friend. He didn’t say anything either, but waited for the other to break the silence as soon as he was comfortable.

  
Amazingly enough, it didn’t take as long as it usually did.  
  


“What are you doing up here? You’re far from home,” Renji commented and finally cast a quick glance at the other ghoul. The setting sun caught on his piercings and made them glimmer.  
  


“That’s quite generous, calling the 4th Ward my ‘home’. Anyway, I came to visit you. See how you’ve been doing lately.” Uta sighed. “You haven’t come back since the fight with the doves.”  
  


Renji tried not to feel guilty, but he did. Uta was what normal people would call a friend, and Renji hat abandoned him without a word. “The manager took me in. I have a job now. And … I try not to fight anymore.”  
  


“I see,” Uta whispered and fell silent. His blazig eyes scanned the city and finally caught on the sunset. The colour of the setting sun reflected in his red eyes, making them look almost on fire, yet somehow tender. The light bathed him in oranges and saturated yellows, the colour of Uta’s pale blond hair got richer, softer.  
  


Renji had never seen a more beautiful picture.  
  


“Just don’t forget about me, will you,” Uta chuckled quietly. It should sound like a joke, Renji was aware of that, but he could hear the subtle plea in his friend’s airy voice.  
  


“I won’t,” he mumbled, feeling awkward. He wasn’t good with this kind of things. “I promise.” And he bridged the distance between them, placing his hand lightly on Uta’s.  
  


He could hear the soft rush of Uta’s exhale, but he didn’t speak. Instead, his hand turned and slender fingers slipped between Renji’s, holding his hand like it was frail piece of art. Renji felt heat rising to his cheeks, but he ignored it.  
Rather, he watched as the sun finally disappeared and the fading twinkle of Uta’s piercings pleaded for attention in the corner of his eye.


End file.
